The Impossible Impostor
by emickohania21
Summary: Alexus King is a FBI Special Agent of the BAU who is uprooted from her home and sent to London to work for Scotland Yard. Upon arriving she quickly loses what little enthusiasm her naivety had allowed her. Turns out the British don't take too well to imposing Americans. Who knew? Kind of a Xover, mentions Criminal Minds maybe some guest appearances! SherlockxOCxLestrade
1. Chapter 1

Alexus set down the rather large box with a resounding thud. Not really caring who it bothered. She had three hours to finish unpacking, looking around, it did not look possible. What seemed like three _years_ later, she finished bringing in the last box. Now to for the real work. With a look of determination etched onto her face, she turned on her music and began.

While unpacking, her thoughts wandered back to her home. Had it really only been mere days since she was told she would be moving? She couldn't believe only three days ago her chief supervisor Aron Strauss had told her she would be moving to London to work with Scotland Yard. She was never given a reason why they needed someone over there, let alone why they had chosen her. Just that she would leaving in three days and she should probably pack an umbrella. When she finally asked her team supervisor about it, he had told her he wasn't given any information on it either.

Alexus thought about her team, the only people she could call family. She had spent four years of her life with them. They experienced the horrors together. Together they could get through anything. They had proven as much during their time as a team. The BAU had proven to be among the best of the FBI. They had conquered feats other behavioral analysts could only dream of. She was part of the best team in the world. Then there was the fact that they paid attention to everyone low or high profile alike. JJ was fair when choosing cases. She's been everywhere working for the BAU. From the big important LA to the tiny insignificant Keene TX. Of course in this line of work she'd had to put herself in the darkest place anyone could possibly go, the human mind. In all her years at the BAU Alexus had not only seen the cruelest of minds, but she had climbed inside and lived it. The job was straining, yet she couldn't imagine working anywhere else. The people she worked with were beautiful. They reminded her of the good that was left in the world. When she couldn't even find it in herself, she could always look to a colleague and reassurance and restored faith in humanity. All of that had been taken from her with a few sentences.

Five hours later her phone rang. Looking at her it, she recognized it as a London number. Deciding it was probably her new boss, she answered.

"King" Alexus answered hating the sound of her own voice. She despised formalities. She grinned wondering how long it would take for her to actually just give up and ditch them. Alexus decided she'd shoot for a couple months, not likely…one can always hope?

"Uh, hello…this is Gregory Lestrade." Lestrade waited for some kind of signal to keep going.

"Oh yes, of course how can I help you sir?" _There. That was very professional. _She thought to herself.

"Actually we just got a case, and I knew you weren't supposed to come in until tomorrow, but I just thought maybe you'd like to join us early?" he asked.

"That actually sounds wonderful!" She smiled thrilled with the thought of getting out of her flat.

"Alright. Well I'm my way to the scene. Do you need a ride?"

"You've got wings baby!" Alexus hung up and sighed. She took a quick peek at her clock. Five minutes. _Not quite two months but it'll have to do. _She quickly got ready to go.

Greg looked at his phone with a puzzled expression. Did she just call him _baby_? He couldn't help the chuckle that came next. Maybe she wouldn't be such a bother after all. He could only hope for the best considering they were stuck with her for the unforeseeable future.

The DI was a little nervous, though he'd never admit it. He knew how territorial Sally could get. He had tried to water down just how much of a big deal their newcomer was, trying to shield King from the inevitable hostility that would be thrown her way. He knew Sally well enough to know her reaction to having a member of one of the best teams in the world, in their division. As if he didn't enough trouble keeping it civil between her and his consultant. That right there was a whole new thought that filled him with dread.

Putting on his best soldier face he parked outside King's flat, stepped out and knocked on her door. He was not at all prepared for the woman that greeted him.

"Hello are you Alexus King?" Greg asked somewhat timidly.

"Yep" Alexus answered. Popping the _p. _"That's me. You must be DI Lestrade."

Greg reached out his hand in answer.

"Nice to meet you." Gesturing for the car he asked "Shall we?"

Alexus grinned. "Of course."

The ride over was pleasant each one getting a feel for the other. By the time they reached the scene both were feeling quite comfortable with each other. Alexus could see herself friends with her new partner. She was thrilled when he told her they'd be working together as partners. Surprising him somewhat, mainly because he was finding himself quite taken with her. Things could go very, very wrong if he wasn't careful.

"So I just want to give you a fair warning. Detective Sally Donovan can be very territorial and so might present herself a bit hostile…at first…and/or forever…" He said through a nervous chuckle.

"It's all right. I've spent the last four years catching serial killers, I can handle a disgruntled colleague." She answered with a smirk.

"Right…good point" He nodded.

The detective inspector had been careful to make sure Sherlock wasn't called in just yet so he wouldn't have to worry about that, almost certainly, disastrous introduction. He breathed in a sigh of relief at that little consolation.

"Graham!" exclaimed a very much unwelcomed consulting detective.

Greg closed his eyes in frustration.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sally called me in. Imagine my surprise! Though by the look on your face you don't have to. You didn't tell her to, did you? Which means she did it for her own reasons. By your expression I can assume you aren't relieved to see me so she probably invited me to spite you. But Why? Maybe because you kept her away from a case?" At which point Sherlock took in the DI's reaction trying to read something from it. _Nothing._

"So maybe she's angry for calling her in tonight" Another look, _nothing. _

"Or perhaps you are hiding something from me?" Quick glance in his direction and he saw he was definitely on the right track. "You are hiding _something… _no perhaps _someone_?" Sherlock smirked. He smirked.

"Listen Sherlock we have a new person on the team. I wanted to wait for introductions till we were all well rested. Try not to be too cruel."

Sherlock scoffed. Till he saw John coming. At which point he straightened and gave the Inspector a nod.

"Good. This way." Greg led the way gulping in his nerves.

Sherlock looked around the staircase taking in every detail. When his eyes fell on a figure in the doorway of the crime scene. Striding towards it he realized it was a woman. Long black hair, 167 cm tall, and 8 st. She was very well proportioned. Definitely someone who never lacked in attention from the opposite sex. He continued to stare. Jeans, casual shirt, leather jacket, Chucks. _Casual, easy-going, practical_. Obviously has a job that requires movement and isn't foolish enough to wear the usual heels blouse and pencil skirt that women in Scotland Yard seemed to favor. So not a cop. Looking closer he noticed drawings on her sneakers. _Creative. _Little to no makeup. _Got dressed in a hurry. _Hair tie around the wrist, no phone. _Forgetful. _Looking to the left he saw a messenger bag over her shoulder. _Not forgetful…prepared._

It was at this point looked up and met his eyes. Sherlock wasn't sure what he expected but it definitely hadn't been this. She had the most startlingly beautiful green eyes that contrasted her dark olive skin to perfection. For a minute Sherlock forgot to carry out the rest of his inspection. Before he had time to process anything else, Lestrade was introducing them.

"Sherlock this is Alexus King. She's new to our department."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pleasure to meet you." Alexus greeted holding out her hand.

John looked at the newcomer marveling in the depth of her green eyes. She was beautiful. Yet not overly so. It was a strange kind of simple beauty he'd never seen before. John stopped himself mid thought realizing she hadn't run away crying. _That's strange. _Looking up at Sherlock, John saw his friend's face slightly stiff…well more than ordinary. He looked agitated.

"American. You surprise me Lestrade, couldn't you find anyone less competent? Clearly she can't have been in law enforcement for long. Taking into account her age I'd say no more than two years. More than likely less. By the state of her dress I'd say she obviously doesn't take her job seriously. Wearing jeans to work, completely unprofessional. Then there are the sneakers. At the very least you could find someone to pretend to care. I'd say incompetent was a bit easy on her." Sherlock looked to her expecting to see tears of hurt in her ridiculous eyes. Instead he saw complete indifference. Nothing to note she'd listened to a word he said.

"And you are?" She asked smiling quite mischievously at John, who quite frankly looked shocked at her lack of response to Sherlock's blatant attack.

"John Watson. It's nice to see a new face. Miss King" He said not caring for one second he was probably grinning like an idiot. He liked this girl. She had put Sherlock in his place by doing the one thing that would bother him most, she hadn't care a cent what he had to say. Didn't even seem to listen at all. She had him furious.

"Oh please just call me Alexus. Miss King sounds ridiculous."

Sherlock was flabbergasted! He'd never been ignored like that. He thought for sure her experience and youth would hit a soft spot with her. He had thought he would be intimidating by showing her who was really boss in this division. Looking over at her again he saw the ease at which she spoke to John. That was simply unacceptable! Walking to the body he decided to show off. That would show her just how out of her depths she really was.

"Woman. Age 37 judging by the class ring on her finger. He took another look. Belonged to a Sorority of some sort. Considering she still wears the ring, I'd say she's still involved in it somehow. Definitely not married. No kids. Nail biter, so she was either a naturally nervous person or she had a high stress job. Judging by her skirt suit and heels something formal, though again the lack of height on her heels would suggest something she walked around a lot for. Considering the sign out front I'd say she's realtor and was working to sell this house."

To his delight, he was once again the center of attention. His lips twitched slightly as it fought the triumphant smile begging an appearance.

Alexus finally spoke trying to break the silence and hold his declaration had created.

"Fascinating." She said letting a hint of boredom slip into her voice. "John you were saying you'd been in Afghanistan?"

A shocked silence filled the room. No one dismissed Sherlock like that. John stuttered trying to respond without showing his surprise.

"Yes I have. I served in the English army as a doctor."

"Who did you serve under? My team, you see, was called in to help with some suspected intentional friendly fire."

"Bloody hell! That was you? We never got to meet the team that caught him, we wanted to thank you. There's nothing worse than feeling unsafe in your own home."

"Unfortunately I understand that feeling all too well." Alexus responded quietly.

"Well." She said clapping her hands together. "I believe we have a murder to solve.

Sherlock, seeing his opportunity to revert attention back to himself began speaking again.

"I believe it's all but solved as I've already told you all you need to know about the victim."

"I never thanked you for your effort. You're quite good you know." She said with a wink.

Shocked silence filled the room. Anderson and Sally having just come in, had only the last few statements. Lestrade was floored. She couldn't possibly have caught something Sherlock hadn't. No one did'

"You will find, Mr. Holmes, that the victim is not only person that can be deduced in this room. We have yet to catch a killer. There are, however, a few corrections to be made. Though I appreciate you gentlemanly behavior, when a woman is murdered, I believe a gentleman can indeed look through her purse."

"I have no inclination to follow social cues Miss King."

"Really? I had no idea!" Alexus answered voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"If you had looked in her purse, you would have found loose cereal and little candies. In my experience things carried by mothers to soothe a child's hunger. The cereal points to a toddler, the candy points to an older, school-aged boy."

"Boy?" Lestrade interrupted.

"There's also a toy car in the bag. Now moving on to the unsub."

"Unsub?" This time it was John who interrupted.

"Sorry it's a term we used back home _unknown subject_." She continued. "He is…"

"And so the guessing begins." Sherlock stated speaking of her presumption the killer was a man.

"Not at all. The wounds indicate she was hit repeatedly. The blood splatter on the wall hints at his swings reach. Going off that alone, _he_ is at least six feet tall. The crime was a one of opportunity. He didn't bother to take her purse and the fact that she wasn't carrying a wallet with her was simply luck on his part. She had probably left her purse on the mantel piece before he came in. She wasn't selling this house. She was looking to buy it. The room next door has color schemes on the floor as well as in the kitchen. I think she saw something or someone she shouldn't have. The fact that she didn't leave immediately suggests she didn't know she had seen anything of importance. We should be looking for whatever it was she saw. That will lead us to our killer."

Alexus finally stopped her assessment only to realize everyone in the room had halted what they were doing to stare at her. Alexus didn't understand why. Spence would've picked up on all of this in half the time she had. Morgan would have surely seen something she hadn't. At which point Spence would be figuring out what the victim had witnessed. Garcia would be tracking the house and its history while simultaneously working on searching for the victim. She was positive if Sherlock hadn't been in such a rush to prove himself top notch he would have caught most of it too. Well maybe not the killer part. That was her specialty.

"And who's this then?" Sally asked obviously very unhappy with her new colleague.

"Oh I'm sorry my name's Alexus King. I'm the new girl." Alexus answered for Lestrade noticing his rigid posture.

"Brilliant. That's all we need another bleeding Sherlock." Sally sardonically.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away. I suppose that was rather rude of me. But rest assured I am not a high functioning sociopath. Unless I'm wrong in my assessment of you." She said speaking to Sherlock. "Am I wrong Mr. Holmes?" She paused waiting for an answer. "No? Didn't think so."

"Alright I think we've done what we can for tonight. We'll pick it up tomorrow morning 8:00am sharp. See you all then." Lestrade called out.

Sherlock looked at the woman who had bested him. How had he not seen the spark of intelligence in her eyes? How had he missed that? No matter how much it bothered him he had to admit she was brilliant. His harsh words had been all completely ignored, his deductions proven wrong, his flat mate fascinated, and his DI impressed. He was, in fact, compromised.

That simply wouldn't do. He needed her gone. But first he needed her close. He would unravel her and to do that he would need her trust. Sherlock had done the dance with Molly and was delighted to find it worked. Sherlock decided the best plan of action was to charm her into a comfortable sense of security and then rip her to shreds. He was, after all, Sherlock Holmes. He could seduce the pants off a Mennonite.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexus watched Sherlock leave. Maybe she had been a bit mean…After all there was no need to make enemies so soon. Though she could already feel Donovan's eyes boring into to her as she stomped out. At least she had Greg. Speaking of which, where'd he swan off to? Walking outside she found him talking to Sherlock looking quite exasperated. _This man must have the patience of a saint._ Alexus thought to herself, as she approached them.

"Gentlemen." Alexus greeted.

"Alexus I was just going to see if you were ready to go." Lestrade responded.

"Whenever you are toots." She answered accompanied with a smile.

"Are you accustomed to speaking to near strangers with such familiarity, or is that is reserved for a special few?" Sherlock grunted.

"Aww. Sweetie all you have to do is ask, I'll be happy be flirt with you. Just don't go falling in love with me because I have _no _intention of following through." This was said with her most flirtatious wink she could manage. She was pleased to see a hint of a blush creep onto his pale cheeks.

"Please stop embarrassing yourself." He retorted.

"Oh love, I'm not the one blushing. It's getting cold, how bout we take off?" Alexus turned to the DI who was currently staring in stunned silence at his new partner's boldness.

"Oh yes. Of course." Lestrade said offering her his arm. He didn't miss the snort that escaped Sherlock.

Taking his arm she began her walk back to the car. Smiling to herself. Alexus was starting to think she would be alright after all. She would still miss her old job and team, but she could see herself enjoying her time here. She would most enjoy the game she had started with the obnoxious Sherlock Holmes.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

"You were amazing back there." Lestrade complimented once they reached the car.

"Thanks. I was taught well. I'm afraid not everyone was as impressed as you."

"You just have to give them time to get over themselves. They will, fairly quickly, once you prove you're nothing like everyone's favorite consulting detective."

"I'm just used to saying whatever I see. Back home that's what we did. We said what we saw and waited for our team mates to see something we didn't. That's why we were so good, everyone contributed. All-stars sell tickets, teams win games." Alexus quoted her mentor since childhood. He had told her that when she joined the team and it never left her.

"Unless the _all-star_ is Sherlock Holmes." Lestrade scoffed

Alexus smiled although she completely disagreed. Her team could beat Sherlock. No question. She could see Lestrade cared for Sherlock. She admired him for that. She was quickly coming to realize there was a lot she admired about this man… Maybe being partners wasn't such a grand idea. She could easily see herself liking him. She looked at him again. He had such a kind face. Worn and weathered, but kind. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Eyes front soldier." She teased grinning.

He laughed.

Alexus decided she liked his laugh. It was big and took up the whole car. She couldn't help but giggle with him.

"So did you always want to be a detective?" Greg asked once the laughter died down.

Alexus was surprised by the question. Her childhood was not something she enjoyed discussing. She wasn't sure how to answer. He apparently noticed her hesitation. He quickly added.

"Because I have since I can remember. There was a two year period where all l wanted to be was 18." Chuckling nervously after.

_Bless him. _

"Really? I can't imagine you as anything else."

"Oi give me a chance here I'm not completely one-dimensional!"

"That's not at all what I meant. All my favorite people in the world are cops of some sort." Alexus' mind went back to her team. She had some phone calls to make when she got back to her place.

Lestrade pulled up to her place and stopped the car.

"I know it's not exactly home, and I'm not your team. If you ever need anything you can tell me. I mean it."

"Thank you." Alexus' only reply before exiting the car and walking to her door. She waved one final goodbye to her favorite Detective Inspector.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Alexus put water on the stove. She had already tried the whole English tea thing but decided it wasn't her thing. She had discovered long ago, the best thing in the world for just about anything was a steaming cup of hot coco with whipped cream and marshmallows. After everything was ready she picked up her phone and played phone roulette.

"Hey! How's my girl?" Of course she would get Derek.

"Oh you know just the normal, corpses, blood, murder, sociopath and hostile coworker. You?"

"I thought you didn't start till tomorrow."

"Yeah my partner called and asked if I wanted to start early he'd just gotten called in for a case. It went pretty well." Alexus let it end there.

"You can't hide things from me baby girl. What's wrong?"

"It's just different. It seems they're not close like us. They just all seem to wander and do their own thing. It's strange. Then there's this guy who calls himself a _consulting detective._ He actually seems like fun."

"And by fun you mean?"

"Not like that. He just seems really uptight and callous. I definitely am looking forward to messing with him."

"Be careful sweetheart don't be cruel." Morgan couldn't help the smirk he wore. He knew his girl, she could be quite the heartbreaker.

"Yeah, yeah. Trust me he's in no danger of heartbreak. He'd first have to acknowledge someone other than himself. Lord knows that'll never happen."

"So I'm bored and now more than a little interested. Tell me about it."

"What?"

"Everything. Start with this guy. Talk me to sleep baby."

"Alright. Well he's your typical smartass. He tried to profile me. He said I going off my age I was inexperienced and therefore less than incompetent for my position. He then insulted my clothes saying they meant I didn't take my job seriously. Luckily I'm good enough to feel I don't have to prove it so I ignored him for the time being. It took everything in me not to profile him right then and there. It was really amusing though, seeing his face when I completely disregarded him. I guess he's used to get a reaction. Probably why he does it. Wait I almost started a profile."

"You know what I said earlier, about taking it easy one him?"

"Yes?"

"Give 'em hell baby girl!"

Alexus couldn't help but laugh. God she loved this man.

"Will do. So how are my favorite profilers?"

"They're good. It's weird not having you though. Hotch called on you several times yesterday. He even told Reid to go to the crime scene with you. It was awkward. He misses you. We all do. Spence refused to let anyone in your room. He's decided it stays exactly the same for when you come back. He's pretty down about the whole thing."

"So am I, trust me. You have no idea how empty this place feels. I'm going to see if anyone needs a roommate. Or whatever it is they call it here. It's so quiet I'm pretty sure I'm going to go crazy. Besides rent is insanely high here it's just not practical to live one my own."

"The rent is too damn high!" Derek declared, doing his best Jimmy McMillan impression.

The two friends burst into laughter.

"Derek Morgan I am going to miss having you here like it's nobody's business!"

"I already miss you like it's no one's business baby girl."

Just then there was a knock on Alexus' door.

"Hey Derek there's someone at my door. I just texted you a number to call if you hear trouble ok?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just nobody but my partner Lestrade knows where I live. Did you get the number?"

"Got it ready."

"Alright I'm gonna answer it."

Alexus went to the door, revolver in tucked away on her person.

"Sherlock?"

"Obviously!" Sherlock replied dryly. Walking in completely uninvited.

Sherlock pranced around the house looking for anything clues to help in his quest. While Alexus couldn't seem to fully comprehend what had just happened.

"It's very rude to remain on the phone when receiving company." He reprimanded.

That was all it took for Alexus to snap out of her momentary shock.

"Good thing I'm not receiving company tonight." She said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the door. Where she quickly pushed him out, shut and locked it.

"That was weird…" She finally said.

"Who was it?" Derek asked expectantly.

"Oh shut up you heard the whole thing. I put you on speaker just in case."

"How?"

"No idea."

"What?"

"I got nothing."

"Why?"

"Drawing blanks here." She answered, pondering the same questions. "Anyways. Is Garcia there?"

"Do you think I could keep the fact I'm on the phone with you from her?"

"Spence?"

"They went to seem some local production."

"What language?" Knowing Dr. Spencer Reid was involved, said production would probably be in a foreign language.

"Russian. I'll never understand why you went with him to that stuff."

"He didn't like to go alone. Once I started going he went more often. He deserves to enjoy himself."

"Uhuh…right. And that's the _only_ reason right?" Morgan asked smiling.

"Listen here seniorita! We have flushed that topic out."

"Says you."

Alexus could almost picture him sticking out his tongue at this point. She couldn't help but grin at that. She must have looked ridiculous sitting on her kitchen counter drinking hot coco and smiling all by herself. The thought made her smile grow wider. She looked over to her left and noticed a red light flashing on her mantle place. She wouldn't have seen it from any other angle. _Oh that mother of a camel!_

"Listen babe, I gotta go and take care of some stuff." _Or shank someone. _It could go either way.

"Alright. You all good?" He asked concern leaking into his voice.

"As John Wayne in a western."

Morgan laughed at that.

"Goodnight then baby girl!"

"Goodnight. Kisses to all my lovelies. Tell Hotch hi and I'll call him soon."

"Will do. Peace"

"Peace."

With that she ended the call, grabbed the bug from the mantel piece and stalked to her door. Opening her door she found none other than Sherlock on the curb with headphones. Alexus walked over ripped them out of his ears and dragged him into her apartment.

"Rule #1. Don't mess with me when I'm happy."

Sherlock looked at confusedly. Not understanding her meaning.

"I won't always be able to call home and when I can, I_ don't_ want to be interrupted for petty games!" She said losing her will to be angry but having no intention of letting him know that.

"The next words out your mouth better be an apology followed impossibly quickly with an explanation."

Sherlock was not one to back down from confrontation, but the on her eyes told him she wasn't fooling around. So he tried his very best to find a happy medium. Okay maybe happy was stretching it. A _satisfactory_ medium.

"I want-"

At which point he was interrupted. _Rude!_

"Apology first."

"I apologize if I scared you." He said hoping that would suffice." By the glare he was receiving he imagined it wasn't. "And for unwittingly interrupting your phone call."

She had better be happy with that because there was no way in hell he was going to give her anything else.

"Apology accepted. It needs work, but it'll have to do for now."

Sherlock was beyond himself. This woman is _impossible_!

"Now for that explanation."

"I wanted to ask you if there was anything I could do to help you settle in to London. I know this place better than anyone."

"And where does the bugging my apartment factor in to '_helping me settle in_'?"

"I…" Sherlock faded out not knowing how to get out of that one. "How did you find it anyway?" genuinely curious. He made sure and put it somewhere she would never see it.

Alexus was not about to admit it was completely luck. She didn't want to risk him trying it again.

"Come on sweet cheeks. What's a girl without her secrets?" She said leaning into his personal space. Completely aware of the discomfort it caused and loving the blush that came with it. "I'll tell you. _Boring._"

Sherlock grunted. This was not at all going how he imagined.

"So now that you're here let me be clear on one thing. Bugging my apartment, never going to happen again. Kapeesh?" She said, for it was in no way a question. "If you want to know anything about me you can ask me or observe it. Bugging is cheating. Cheating means you're incapable. Are you incapable Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock did not like her implication at all. He was completely capable. He wouldn't, for one minute, have her believing otherwise. So he did the only he could think to do.

"You will find there is _nothing_ I am not capable of." His answer assertive and much too sure of itself.

"I'm glad we're clear. Now the sirens who inhabit my bed are singing a song that is much too beautiful for me to ignore. Are you planning to stay the night or will you be showing yourself out?"

Sherlock considered taking her up on her invitation, if only to snoop. John would tell him to leave. No question. Then again, when did he ever listen to John? He looked up and saw a question in her eyes. He saw a lot more to her question than he first thought. Maybe John was right.

"I can show myself out." Sherlock turned to leave hoping he had made the right choice. Before he got far he felt her pull him back. She gave him a hug, kissed her hand and hit his forehead with the same hand. He had no idea what that meant, but it made him want to smile all the same. Luckily he still maintained some of his senses, with which, he held it back. Just barely.

"Goodnight Mr. Holmes." Before he could respond she was gone.

_Oh the game is, most definitely, on!_

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

_**Thanks to everyone who's taken an interest in this story. I was skimming through some of the Sherlock fanfics and noticed that Sherlock almost always gets the girl and it was almost always much too easy. And I love Lestrade and am lost as to why he never gets anyone. I am really trying to stay true to the characters, I would really like some feedback on that.**_

_**Last thing. Her old team from home are the characters from Criminal Minds. If you haven't seen it, you should! You'll hear more about them and their characters as well. Her backstory, both with them and her childhood and what not will develop later. Hopefully in the next chapter. Please review!**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Now Pixie. Do you remember what daddy told you?" Alexus' father looked down at her smiling. _

"_Six impossible things before breakfast!" She beamed. _

"_And what did my little girl discover today?"_

"_You first!" she giggled._

"_How bout, I do one and you do one?"_

"_Deal." _

"_Whispering walls. That tell all your secrets."_

"_Judgmental petunias. Chatty ones." She smiled and crinkled her nose in mock disgust._

"_Tattling turtles."_

"_Underwater trains. That can take you from here to China in 30 minutes flat." _

"_Hands for feet. Like monkeys, but better!"_

_Alexus looked up and saw their destination not too far off. _

"_Race you!" She squealed, already having took off towards the stables laughing with excitement, the game momentarily forgotten. She loved riding her horse 'Coco'! She loved it because her daddy taught her. Most little girls learned to braid hair or ride pretty, pink, bikes. Not Alexus, she learned to ride horses. _

_Alexus rode for miles with her daddy. They didn't stop till they reached their special spot. It was a beautiful pond shaded by a giant oak tree. Her and her daddy came here every Sunday._

_The pair loved laying in the grass that surrounded their haven. They would stay there holding hands and breathing in the beauty around them. _

_Alexus looked on as her and her father whispered between themselves, trying not to scare away the animals. She then saw her father turning to smile at her. It was moments like these when she felt safe, loved and protected. Suddenly her father's smile disappeared as he seemed to be looking past her. That's when she heard the voices._

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Alexus woke with a start. It had been a long time since she last dreamed of her father. An all too familiar ache manifested itself in the pit of her stomach. That part of her was lost, but never, ever forgotten. She drew in a calming breath and hopped in the shower.

Today was going to be better. Alexus could feel it in her bones. The FBI agent smiled to herself thinking of the strange characters she now had as colleagues. Life would definitely never grow dull. Alexus sighed when she heard a knock at her door. _Not again! _She thought.

"Mr. Homes!" She groaned throwing the door open only to see a, very confused, detective inspector.

"Oh my soul Greg! I'm so sorry. I thought it was... someone else…" Alexus stumbled, not exactly sure how he would react to a, very late night visit from a certain consulting detective.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I just wanted to drop by in case you needed a ride again."

_God this man is something else!_

"Oh yes. Of course…thank you! I'll be ready in a few minutes." She said as she rushed to her room to change.

Greg looked around at all the pictures and at all the unpacked boxes. _ Maybe I could offer to help her unpack. _He thought grinning. Though it was quickly replaced with a scowl. _This has to stop!_ He was going out of his way to help and as much as he would like to believe he was just being a good partner, he knew otherwise. The truth was, he liked the idea of spending time with her outside of work. It made him feel like they were more than coworkers.

Greg didn't have many friends and he imagined she could be a great one. He'd already decided that anything more would be completely out of order and therefore wouldn't pursue it further. There was, however, no reason they couldn't be friends outside of work. Just then, the reason for his musing came bursting out her bedroom door looking refreshed and ready. _Might as well add 'low maintenance' to her list of qualities._ Greg thought leading the way to his car.

On the ride, the pair discussed the past cases they'd solved and people they'd worked with. Alexus shared with him her need for a roommate and her reluctance to board with someone she didn't know. He racked his brain trying to think of someone he knew who had a vacancy. Coming up blank he merely nodded his understanding.

Before they knew it they were heading into the station.

"Over here is your desk. Though I imagine you won't be spending much time in it." He said gesturing to an empty desk.

"What, she doesn't get a bloody office?" Sally muttered entering the room, the comment was clearly meant to create tension. Unfortunately being the youngest in all her classes at the academy, Alexus was well used to unmerited hostility.

"Office? Ha! I was promised the conference room." She replied trying her hardest to win the approval of her new teammate. She might not like detective Donovan but she did have to work with her… diplomacy, she decided was the best option.

While Sally was deciding whether or not to accept the comment as a joke or fire back another insult, Sherlock came trotting into the room.

Yes. Trotting was definitely the word Alexus would use for what he was doing.

"Lestrade I need to see the body and the new pathologist won't let me. I am in need of your assistance." He stated, irritation plainly displayed on his face.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them you're allowed."

Sherlock started to turn when he saw John giving him the "_you're being rude" _look. Turning towards Lestrade he managed a thank you. John looked satisfied so Sherlock once again span around to leave when he stopped and looked at Alexus with one eyebrow raised.

"Well?"

"Well?" She answered having an idea of what he was hinting at but having no intention of making it easy for him. She looked at John who, once again, looked confused.

"Aren't you coming?"

Alexus fought the need to smile at the clearly, unexpected invitation. Going by the surprised faces in the room, She guessed it wasn't the norm for him to share.

"I don't know. Lestrade, are we going?" She called to the DI.

Sherlock looked miffed she would include Lestrade in his personal invitation.

"You go on ahead I have some things I have to clear up here I'll meet up with you later."

Alexus turned around, surprised he had abandoned her. Then she noticed the look on his face. Of course, good ole Lestrade, trying to keep peace. He gave her an apologetic look to which she returned one of understanding.

The consulting detective looked on at the pair. They appeared to be having an entire conversation with their eyes. He didn't like that _at all._

"Come along then Ms. King." Sherlock prompted accompanied by a wave of the arm, pointing her in the right direction.

John was lost in his thoughts the entire journey to the hospital. Sherlock's behavior was completely out of character. He had never seen him invite anyone to tag along with them. He could tell that Alexus was different. She was intelligent, that much was clear. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't seem overly impressed by his deductions as everyone else seemed to be. Regardless John liked her. He was sure her presence would soothe his temper somewhat.

"John?" They were staring at him like he was crazy. Had they been talking to him?

Just then Molly came around the corner running straight into John. The collision barely had an impact on John but it sent Molly tumbling to the floor.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry Molly." John apologized enthusiastically.

"Oh no it was completely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Molly seemed to stop short noticing Sherlock had disappeared.

"Well we should probably follow them before Sherlock gets himself into trouble again." John sighed walking towards.

Meanwhile in the mortuary Sherlock and Alexus had begun an interesting conversation.

"Four years." Sherlock was trying to figure how many years Alexus had been working homicides.

"Nope" She answered popping the "p" Smiling. This was really starting to get to him. His facial expression reminded her of Spence's when he knew he was missing something.

It was at that moment Molly walked in with John. The pathologist immediately saw Alexus causing her to stop in her tracks and stare. Who was this woman and how did she know Sherlock? Looking over at her she noticed how pretty she was. _Of course she's gorgeous!_ Molly hated her crush on Sherlock. It made her weak, paranoid and jealous. Sherlock didn't like women…or men. He was completely indifferent. Relationships weren't _his area._ She still couldn't help but noticed his eyes wandering in the woman's direction.

"Molly, when you're done staring at Ms. King we'd like to see the body." Sherlock sighed with a tone that scream _bored._

"Hi, I'm Alexus King. I'm working with Lestrade over at the Yard." Alexus said giving her a pleasant smile.

"You work with Lestrade?" She asked. Sighing with relief. At least now she knew she wasn't a friend of Sherlock's. She was here for the case. Sherlock hated people from the Yard, not to mention _Americans, _no doubt he wasn't happy with her being here. Molly smiled to herself. _Good!_

"Yes. I just started yesterday actually. Greg's told me a lot about you." Again a smile appeared making Molly shift embarassed of her ill feelings for the woman who clearly meant no harm.

"Greg?" Sherlock said. Surprised she was on a first name basis with the DI.

"That's his name Sherlock!" John proclaimed in exasperation that he, _once again_, had to remind Sherlock of Lestrade's first name.

"I am aware John. I am just curious as to why a new coworker would refer to her fellow officer by his first name."

"I'm sorry, you say you know his first name?!" John asked completely missing Sherlock's implication of impropriety.

Molly looked on, not at all happy about the indignation in Sherlock's voice.

"Whoa there fluffy. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Alexus said hold up her hands in mock surrender.

Sherlock looked quite put out.

"I am not, in any way, _fluffy!_" Sherlock said defensively. Almost spitting out the last word.

Alexus couldn't help but giggle at his childish tone with an equally childish pout. Looking over at John she saw he'd seen it too. If his stifled chuckle was any indication, he found it amusing as well.

"So Molly, darling, what do you have for us?"

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Sorry about the cut off but I wanted to get something out there today. Hopefully I'll wrap up this case tomorrow! Fingers crossed. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"She was poisoned. High levels of arsenic were in her blood." Molly told them wheeling the body over.

Alexus looked at Sherlock baffled. Sherlock, to her relief, looked just as confused.

"Her skull was beaten in, blood was splattered everywhere. It's highly unlikely the crime scene would be so bloody if she was dead at the time she was beaten. And why would someone bother to bash in her skull if she was already dead?" Sherlock said at the speed of light.

"Molly, is there a way you can tell if she died before she was assaulted?" Alexus asked.

"Not any that I know of but I can try to see if I can find one." Molly answered looking to Sherlock for some kind of approval. Nothing.

Alexus gave Molly an appreciative smile. She could easily see the infatuation Molly had with the consulting detective. For once Sherlock was oblivious.

"Sherlock offered his arm to Alexus. A move that made Alexus instantly suspicious. From what she had learned of Sherlock, this was not typical behavior. _What is this man playing at? _Whatever it was she wasn't going to let him know she was onto him. Before she could link arms her phone rang.

"King" Alexus answered. "Ok we'll be there in a bit." Putting her phone back in her pocket she looked over to the boys. "They found her family and are going to start questioning them."

"This is starting to get interesting." Sherlock said a hint of a smile showing.

John had been watching things unfold between the two detectives. At first he thought Sherlock was just in a good mood. As the day progressed, he started to wonder if this was just a game to him. The more the detective made an effort to be kind, the more suspicious John became of his motives. There was no way Sherlock was as fond of this girl as he was making out to be. He prayed to god his friend wasn't trying to seduce this poor girl to get something from her. John had known Sherlock enough to know the man could be a perfect gentleman if he thought it would help him in some way. Poor Molly had been the target of his manipulation for as long as he'd known him. Alexus didn't seem the kind to be so easily charmed. Maybe she'd come out of it better than Molly had.

The trio arrived at the Yard in less than 10 minutes.

"Alexus what did you find at the morgue?" Lestrade asked after walking into his office.

"Well not so great news for us…"

"Are you insane? This is brilliant! Something different for once." Sherlock interrupted.

Lestrade didn't like the sound of this. This was Sherlock's _I'm going to figure this one out on my own cause you're all ignorant sods _look. Yes Sherlock had one of those.

"There was a lethal amount of arsenic in her system."

"She was poisoned?

"It would appear that way. The problem being, if we can't determine exactly how she died, we can't pin the murder on anyone. If there was two different people involved they can just say the other was responsible for her _death_. Molly is working to find COD."

Lestrade looked agitated. It could never just be a straight forward murder, there was always a twist. There was no way Sherlock would let this one go now and Greg was losing his patience with the man who insisted on keeping Alexus to himself.

"Well we've got Sam talking to the kids but I doubt we'll get anything from them, I was going to start with the parents if that's ok." Sally had joined them and was catching Lestrade up.

"Yeah, go ahead thank you Sally. King let's head back to the crime scene and see what we can find while it's still light out." Lestrade suggested.

"Alright toots let's go."

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Alexus couldn't help but notice the tense silence that was beginning to develop on the car ride over. Trying desperately to figure out what had caused it, her mind rewound everything that had happened since yesterday. Nothing.

"Is everything ok?" Startled the DI looked up at her. He had been so deep into thought he completely forgot about Alexus.

"Oh yes, of course. There's just a lot of things that aren't adding up." He decided to go for a half truth.

Alexus immediately noticed the almost lie. He was holding something back. He had made it seem like he was thinking of the case but they both knew otherwise. She decided to push a little less directly.

"Ok. But I've found saying my observations out loud helps the thought process. Plus it always helps to collaborate." She said, conveying that she too was talking about more than just the case.

"I'm up for collaboration, just need to figure out what I'm thinking first." He said with an almost smile.

Greg stepped out of the car and jogged around to open Alexus' door. She gave a smile. It was something Spencer would do whenever they were in the same car and she loved the chivalry of it. Alexis knew some women took offense to behavior like this. Claiming it made them feel like men thought they were inferior and incapable. This was not the case with Alexus. She was just as secure in her independence as she was in her femininity.

Lestrade was relieved to know his new partner was ok with him opening the door. He remembered the first time he had done the same for Sally, she had nearly blown a gasket. She told him she was perfectly capable of opening her own doors and didn't need a man to patronize her. He was glad to see Alexus was not offended by the gesture, he had always been one to believe in gentlemanly behavior.

"Wait do you feel that?" Alexus asked stopping to look around.

"No what is it?"

"I swear I felt someone watching us…" No she knew someone was watching she just didn't know who.

Sherlock watched in anticipation as she tensed looking around suspiciously. He knew she hadn't seen him but the way she was scanning the area he knew she suspected something. He'd just pop in on them in a few minutes. Lestrade had snatched her away before he had the chance to invite her along to track down the owner of the house next door. He had deduced that it was unoccupied and started his search for the owner last night. He found him this morning as was posing as a married man who was looking for a fixer-upper he and his wife could make their own. His intention was take Alexus with him posing as his wife.

Sherlock smiled. He could just imagine how uncomfortable it would make the former agent. He always slightly enjoyed John's discomfort on cases, especially when they posed to be a couple. Which happened a lot more than you'd think. Yes, this would be most fun. Sherlock practically skipped with excitement into the house.

Alexus on the other hand had spotted Sherlock in the bushes and decided to surprise him, she waited by the rail. Hearing him come in she had to time it perfectly. She balanced herself best she could…maybe this is a bad idea…She smile and pushed herself off.

"Catch!" she yelled once Sherlock was in sight. She flew into his, utterly shocked and unprepared, arms and sent them both hurling onto the ground. Her body spread ungracefully across his.

Sherlock was positive he'd never been so surprised in his life. _Bloody hell!_ His mind screamed at him to get up but before he could make a move to do so, he made the mistake of looking up. There she was smiling with her perfect American teeth and absurdly, unforgivably, mesmerizing eyes. He couldn't look away. _Wait, why couldn't he look away? _Sherlock's mind was trying desperately to break through to his senses but for once he was lost. He was starting to detest that smile.

"Hello handsome! Fancy meeting you here." She greeted bopping her index finger on the tip of his nose.

That did it.

"Is it common in America for women to throw themselves at men they've little to no acquaintance?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh Mr. Holmes you should know by now, I'm anything but common."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers! I just wanted to let everyone know I have finals for the next two weeks so there won't be anything knew as of yet. Thanks so much for reading and hopefully I can squeeze something in there somewhere. As always, feel free to leave reviews. It really is helpful with motivation and such. Much Love! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Lestrade walked in on the pair in a very compromising position. The DI had to do a double take and he still couldn't figure it out. All he knew was there was a loud thud and now Alexus was splayed out on Sherlock. What had genius done now?

"Christ Sherlock! Now what are you up to?" Greg said with an exasperated sigh.

Hearing Lestrade's voice he quickly scrambled to his feet, shoving Alexus off of him and onto the floor. Where she landed in a heap with a loud grunt.

"Charming…" She mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

Sherlock looked down at her with a barely-there smirk. Then he remembered the detective inspector's question. What had _he_ done? Why on earth was everything his fault? Sherlock was about to say exactly that when he heard a voice that was, very quickly, starting to annoy him.

"Greg would you be a dear and help me up?" Alexus asked reaching out her hand in a very delicate and ladylike manner. Sherlock rolled his eyes at Lestrade's much too delighted face. Classic hero complex. Though Lestrade failed to realize, Alexus was anything but a damsel in distress.

"Miss King I have an appointment with the owner of the house in which the victim was killed. I need a wife for the interview." Sherlock waited for her discomfort to broadcast itself.

"Splendid! I'll call Sally. I have some papers I have to go over and I'll be needing Greg's help with some of them." Alexus then turned her attention onto Lestrade. "You wouldn't mind helping me would you? Some of it involves some legal aspects that I'm not familiar with here."

Greg chuckled. Alexus really had a way of dealing with the genius. He seemed repulsed that she would even suggest such a thing. His partner, it seemed, wasn't about to let Sherlock have his way.

Sherlock on the other hand was far from amused. This woman was starting to seriously get on his nerves. To even think he'd associate himself with the likes of Sally Donovan. The mere idea made him cringe inwardly. How was he supposed to charm her if she wouldn't give him the time of day? This might be more difficult than he'd originally thought.

"George can help you after _we_ meet the home owner."

"Actually, I can't help later. I have a meeting with Jeanette and our lawyers in a few hours that I can't miss. This is the only time I have." Greg answered completely ignoring Sherlock's probe.

Sherlock huffed.

"Fine I'll help you with the paper work after." Sherlock couldn't believe this. He'd gone from trying to make her uncomfortable to offering to help with paperwork, _dull._ Where was the awkward squirming? The fidgeting fingers? The shifty eyes? He was getting absolutely no reward for this. _Just wait till we get there and I turn on the charm._

Sherlock wasn't the only one deep in thought. Lestrade's mind was also racing. _What is Sherlock playing at? _None of this made sense. Sherlock was being nice. Something he simply wasn't. Why was he trying to worm his way between him and Alexus? Lestrade was starting to worry. He was always suspicious of Sherlock, but now he was concerned for Alexus. If Sherlock was planning something he would do everything he could to stop it.

"Greg and I planned to do this and we will. If you want to get a wife for the interview get someone else. Got it?" It really wasn't a question and which was a good thing, cause Sherlock didn't really have an answer. Nobody ever denied him anything. Even John gave in to his every whim.

"King, it's okay. I don't mind go ahead with Sherlock." Greg tried to intervene. Alexus wasn't budging.

Alexus was getting very frustrated very fast. Does this man _always_ get what he wants? She was torn. On one hand she could stop putting up a fight and just go with it this once but that would surely get him thinking he was boss. On the other hand, she could say no and make his find another option…but Greg's eyes were begging her to concede.

"I'll go with you" She was planning to leave it there and join him. Then she saw him smirk. _Nope!_ "If you reschedule for tomorrow." She grabbed Lestrade's hand and strode up the stairs, a clear indication the conversation was over.

Once upstairs Alexus turned to Lestrade. Studying his nervous behavior. Maybe she should have just given in, it seemed to be stressing her partner out.

"King come look over here." Lestrade's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What is it?" Alexus asked looking in the direction his hand was. Then she saw it. There in the crack of the floorboard was a small opening. Tiny, unnoticeable to someone who wasn't looking for it. She smiled up at her partner.

"Ok hot stuff open 'er up!" She encouraged.

Greg's face lit up, like a kid at Christmas. He looked so excited Alexus couldn't help but laugh. She started to wonder how long it had been since he actually got to investigate something interesting without _his highness_ interrupting.

Greg concentrated on looking for the give to open it up. Finding a slight indent he pushed it open to reveal a briefcase. Lestrade handed off the case to Alexus who then opened it to find pictures. Lots of pictures. All of three different people. On them were written notes and schedules. Someone was following these people. Targeting them for something or another.

"We need to find these people." Alexus said an element of trepidation in her voice. This was getting more and more complicated. She didn't like the idea of three people going about their lives completely unaware of the danger they were in.

"I'll call Sally and let her know what we've got. You go with Sherlock and I'll take the pictures down to the station and get them run through our facial recognition software." Greg said jogging over to the car. Alexus hopped in not at all like the orders just given. She needed to get her papers filled out before she'd be allowed to carry a gun. She didn't have time to deal with Sherlock Holmes.

"Listen Alexus, I know you didn't want to work with Sherlock today but I need to keep him involved. He does stupid things when he isn't working. He needs the work." Lestrade tried to get her to understand without giving away too much about Sherlock.

Alexus eyed Lestrade. He seemed genuinely concerned for the obnoxious detective. She decided to trust him. Even if she didn't understand it herself. Greg was asking her to do something and she found it terribly difficult to say no to the endearing detective inspector.

"Alright Greg, I'll do it." She smiled gently just to make sure he knew she wasn't upset.

i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i

Thanks guys for reading! Please review. I'm trying really hard to update quickly, it's just that sometimes this whole _life _thing gets in the way. The nerve!


End file.
